gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Peach's Castle (Super Mario Odyssey)
This article is about a castle in Super Mario Odyssey, you may be looking for Princess Peach's Castle. The Peach's Castle (ピーチキャッスル, Pīchi Kyassuru?), also known as The elegant heart of the kingdom. is a location in the Mushroom Kingdom that appears in Super Mario Odyssey. The Castle is notable for being primarily inhabited by Toads. The primary currency of the Mushroom Kingdom are purple Star Coins, however, they also accept regular gold coins. Description It's based on its design from Super Mario 64, sharing a similar layout (including the castle grounds, first-floor interior, and courtyard), with the music of the interior being rearranged as well. It can be first seen by travelling through a painting in the Luncheon Kingdom, which leads to Yoshi's House on a floating platform away from the main area. The rest of the area cannot be explored until after rescuing Princess Peach from Bowser in the Moon Kingdom, after which the Odyssey can fly to the kingdom. Power Stars take the place of Power Moons in this kingdom, though they are still referred to as Power Moons when collected, and they look like regular Power Moons when loaded onto the Odyssey. Culture Economy Quick Facts *'Population:' Middling *'Size:' Wide-ish *'Locals:' Toads *'Currency:' 64-esque *'Industry:' Pipes, Tourism *'Climate:' Average 81°F Notable Locations *Princess Peach's Castle *Mushroom Pond *Goomba Wood *Toad's Garden History ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Power Moon Locations There are a total of 104 Power Moons to be found in the Mushroom Kingdom, 61 of which are obtained by completing achievements for Toadette. (M3=Multi-Moon, T=Toadette Achievement) * 01: Perched on the Castle Roof: Above the flagpole on top of the northeastern tower of Peach's Castle. * 02: Pops Out of the Tail: Obtained by throwing Cappy onto the tail of the Tail Tree near the Odyssey. * 03: Caught Hopping at Peach's Castle: Obtained by catching the rabbit hopping around the garden east of Peach's Castle. * 04: Gardening for Toad: Garden Seed: In the center of the hedge maze where you got moon 3, there’s a Toad with four pots around him. The Garden Seed is to the west, just down the hill from the maze. * 05: Gardening for Toad: Field Seed:'''Head south from the maze toward the Crazy Cap shop. There are two trees behind the shop. The Field Seed is between them. * '''06: Gardening for Toad: Pasture Seed: The Pasture Seed is all the way across the kingdom. Head southwest from the maze, past the Talkatoo, generally in the direction of the lake. There’s a tree on the edge of the kingdom just south of the sheep pen (see moon 12). The seed is right behind the tree. * 07: Gardening for Toad: Lake Seed: The Lake Seed is, unsurprisingly, in the lake. Head to the Mushroom Pond, swim to the bottom, and take a look around for the seed. Follow the stream back up toward the maze and plant your final seed. Once you’ve planted all of the seeds, wander off for a little bit. The seeds will blossom in about 15 (real world) minutes. * 08: Grow a Flower Garden: Obtained by using Cappy to bloom the flower sprouts north of the garden. * 09: Mushroom Kingdom Timer Challenge: Appears after throwing Cappy onto the scarecrow northeast of the castle. Mario can reach it in time by using a nearby Motor Scooter. * 10: Found at Peach's Castle! Good Dog!: Obtained by bringing the dog to the top of a small mound southeast of the Odyssey. * 11: Taking Notes: Around the Well: Obtained by entering the 8-Bit Pipe on the side of the well to the west of the castle, running all the way around the side, and collecting the treble clef and the Rainbow Notes it spawns. * 12: Herding Sheep at Peach's Castle: Obtained by returning six sheep to the sombrero-wearing Toad southwest of the castle. * 13: Gobbling Fruit with Yoshi: Obtained by having Yoshi eat berries until the meter fills up. * 14: Yoshi's Second Helping!: Obtained by filling up Yoshi's berry meter a second time. * 15: Yoshi's All Filled Up!: Obtained by eating all of the berries in the area. * 16: Love at Peach's Castle: Obtained by draining the castle moat, then bringing a captured Goomba Tower to Goombette behind the castle. * 17: Toad Defender: Guarded by a Toad near Goomba Woods. Approaching him as a Goomba will scare him away. * 18: Forever Onward, Captain Toad!: Obtained by speaking to Captain Toad on top of the Crazy Cap Starshroom. * 19: Jammin' in the Mushroom Kingdom: Obtained by talking to the Toad with headphones and playing the music he wants to hear. * 20: Shopping Near Peach's Castle: Purchased from Crazy Cap for 100 yellow coins. * 21: Mushroom Kingdom Regular Cup: Obtained by winning a race against the Roving Racers for the first time. * 22: Mushroom Kingdom Master Cup: Obtained by winning a second race against the Roving Racers. * 23: Picture Match: Basically Mario: There is a Mini Rocket northeast of the castle which leads to a Picture Match minigame. The player must score at least 60 points to win. * 24: Picture Match: A Stellar Mario!: Obtained by playing Picture Match again and scoring 80 points or more. * 25: Light from the Ceiling: Obtained by standing on the sun rug in Peach's Castle, going into first-person view, then looking at the ceiling. This is a reference to how the Tower of the Wing Cap is accessed in Super Mario 64. * 26: Loose-Tile Trackdown: Obtained by Ground Pounding eight loose floor tiles in Peach's Castle. * 27: Totally Classic!: Obtained by entering a locked door near Goomba Woods, which requires the Mario 64 Cap and Outfit. It leads to a replica of the castle courtyard from Super Mario 64, where a Power Moon will appear when Cappy is thrown onto the star statue. * 28: Courtyard Chest Trap: In the castle courtyard replica, there are eight treasure chests. Opening them in the right order makes the Power Moon appear. * 29: Yoshi's Feast in the Sea of Clouds: There is a cave with a Warp Pipe at the source of the river leading to the Mushroom Pond. The pipe leads to a sub-level where Yoshi must eat berries to make the Power Moon appear. * 30: Sunken Star in the Sea of Clouds: Hidden beneath the clouds in the Yoshi sub-level to the left of the starting point. * 31: Secret 2D Treasure: Obtained by reaching the end of the sub-level inside the well to the west of the castle, * 32: 2D Boost from Bullet Bill: Obtained near the beginning of the well sub-level by jumping off of a Bullet Bill. * 33: Tussle in Tostarena: Rematch: M3 Obtained by defeating Knucklotec inside a painting in one of the towers outside. * 34: Struggle in Steam Garden: Rematch: M3 Obtained by defeating Torkdrift inside a painting in one of the towers outside. * 35: Dust-Up in New Donk City: Rematch: M3 Obtained by defeating Mecha Wiggler inside a painting in one of the towers outside. * 36: Battle in Bubblaine: Rematch: M3 Obtained by defeating Mollusque-Lanceur inside a Warp Pipe in the pool of water where Dorrie is. * 37: Blowup at Mount Volbono: Rematch: M3 Obtained by defeating Cookatiel inside a painting in one of the towers outside. * 38: Rumble in Crumbleden: Rematch: M3 Obtained by defeating the Ruined Dragon inside a Warp Pipe after draining the castle moat. * 39: Secret Path to Peach's Castle!: Obtained by warping to Yoshi's House through a painting in the Luncheon Kingdom, then Wall Jumping up the chimney. * 40: A Tourist in the Mushroom Kingdom!: Given to Mario by the traveling Tostarenan tourist after speaking to him in the Metro Kingdom, Cascade Kingdom, Luncheon Kingdom, and Moon Kingdom. * 41: Found with Mushroom Kingdom Art: Inside Peach's Castle, there is artwork depicting the Top-Hat Tower from the Cap Kingdom in front of the moon. Mario must go to the Cap Kingdom and Ground Pound the spot on the Glasses Bridge where this view can be seen. * 42: Hat-and-Seek: Mushroom Kingdom: Obtained by talking to a Bonneter hidden on a top-hat-wearing Toad northwest of the castle. * 43: Princess Peach, Home Again!: Given to Mario by Princess Peach. She will be standing on the balcony of the castle after speaking to her in all of the other kingdoms she appears in. * 44: Rescue Princess Peach: T Rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. * 45: Achieve World Peace: T Bring Peace to all 14 kingdoms in the world. * 46: Power Moon Knight: T Collect 100 Power Moons. * 47: Power Moon Wizard: T Collect 300 Power Moons. * 48: Power Moon Ruler: T Collect 600 Power Moons. * 49: Regional Coin Shopper: T Buy 13 things using regional coins. * 50: Flat Moon Finder: T Collect 10 8-Bit Power Moons. * 51: Flat Moon Fanatic: T Collect 20 8-Bit Power Moons. * 52: Treasure Chest Hunter: T Collect 15 Power Moons from treasure chests. * 53: Super Treasure Chest Hunter: T Collect 25 Power Moons from treasure chests. * 54: Note-Collecting World Tour: T Collect 5 Power Moons from taking Notes. * 55: Note-Collecting Space Tour: T Collect 20 Power Moons from taking Notes. * 56: Timer Challenge Amateur: T Collect 10 Power Moons from Timer Challenges. * 57: Timer Challenge Professional: T Collect 25 Power Moons from Timer Challenges. * 58: Captain Toad Meeter: T Meet up with Captain Toad 5 times. * 59: Captain Toad Greeter: T Meet up with Captain Toad 10 times. * 60: Touring with Princess Peach: T Meet up with Princess Peach 5 times as she travels the world. * 61: Globe-Trotting with Princess Peach: T Meet up with Princess Peach 10 times as she travels the world. * 62: Master Sheep Herder: T Herd Sheep to collect a Power Moon 4 times. * 63: Gaga for Goombette: T Collect 5 Power Moons from Goombette. * 64: Lakitu Fishing Trip: T Fish for 3 Power Moons as Lakitu. * 65: Flower-Growing Guru: T Grow 5 seeds to collect Power Moons. * 66: Flower-Growing Sage: T Grow 10 seeds to collect Power Moons. * 67: Running with Rabbits: T Catch 5 rabbits to collect Power Moons. * 68: Racing with Rabbits: T Catch 10 rabbits to collect Power Moons. * 69: Ground Pound Instructor: T Dig up 15 Power Moons by Ground Pounding. * 70: Ground Pound Professor: T Dig up 45 Power Moons by Ground Pounding. * 71: Rad Hatter: T Collect 3 Power Moons by throwing your hat on things. * 72: Super Rad Hatter: T Collect 10 Power Moons by throwing your hat on things. * 73: Traveling-Bird Herder: T Collect 5 Power Moons from migrating birds. * 74: Wearing It Well!: T Collect 3 Power Moons by wearing certain outfits. * 75: Wearing It Great!: T Collect 8 Power Moons by wearing certain outfits. * 76: Wearing It Perfect!: T Collect 15 Power Moons by wearing certain outfits. * 77: Hat-Seeking Missile: T Find 5 Bonneters hidden on people's heads. * 78: Music Maestro: T Play the music that Toad wants to hear 5 times. * 79: Art Enthusiast: T Collect 5 Power Moons using Hint Art. * 80: Art Investigator: T Collect 15 Power Moons using Hint Art. * 81: Slots Machine: T Collect 3 Power Moons playing Slots. * 82: Koopa Freerunning MVP: T Win 10 Koopa Freerunning races. * 83: Koopa Freerunning Hall of Famer: T Win 22 Koopa Freerunning races. * 84: Supernaturally Sure-Footed: T Receive passing scores in Koopa Trace-Walking 5 times. * 85: Quizmaster: T Answer all of the Sphynx's questions correctly 3 times. * 86: Souvenir Sampler: T Collect 10 souvenirs and stickers. * 87: Souvenir Sleuth: T Collect 20 souvenirs and stickers. * 88: Souvenir Savant: T Collect 40 souvenirs and stickers. * 89: Capturing Novice: T Capture 20 targets. * 90: Capturing Apprentice: T Capture 35 targets. * 91: Capturing Master: T Capture 45 targets. * 92: Hat Maven: T Collect 15 hats. * 93: Hat Icon: T Collect 35 hats. * 94: Fashion Maven: T Collect 15 outfits. * 95: Fashion Icon: T Collect 35 outfits. * 96: Moon Rock Liberator: T Open 14 Moon Rocks. * 97: World Warper: T Travel through 10 warp holes. * 98: Checkpoint Flagger: T Activate 40 Checkpoint Flags. * 99: Checkpoint Flag Enthusiast: T Activate 80 Checkpoint Flags. * 100: Loaded with Coins: T Collect 1000 coins. * 101: Rolling in Coins: T Collect 5000 coins. * 102: Swimming in Coins: T Collect 10000 coins. * 103: Jump! Jump! Jump!: T Jump 10000 times. * 104: Fly, Cappy, Fly!: T Throw Cappy 5000 times. Gallery Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey